


Old enemy

by Gerardwayismymom



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Emo Trinity, Frerard, M/M, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardwayismymom/pseuds/Gerardwayismymom
Summary: Gerard nearly chokes on his drink when the all too familiar tattooed guy he's been staring at gets up and sits right next to him, looking at him in the eyes."Didn't expect to see me, did you Gerard Way? "And ohIt suddenly clicks on Gerard's mind. Every pieces of puzzle coming together as he stares at the man's all too familiar eyes.That's Frank IeroThe boy he constantly liked to bully at school and pick onAnd oh crapHe's so attractive too!





	Old enemy

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Frank( with beard/stubble/whatever tf that was on his face)  
DD! Gerard  
Top: Frank  
Bottom: Gerard
> 
> It's basically a rough sex idk  
Unedited as usual

The bar was not crowded that night and Gerard was more than happy with that. Usually he would join the small group of art students that gathered there Sunday nights and hang out with them but tonight he wasn't in the mood for socialising so he just sat down alone, waving at the art students, giving them a smile before he turned his attention back to Bert, his favorite bartender as the man was busy making drinks and serving people. "The usual?" Bert smiled as he noticed him. He ran a hand through his fire truck red hair and nodded, smiling back. Bert couldn't help but to blush as he looked away quickly And Gerard noticed that as he chuckled with himself and looked away. He was in the mood for something else tonight He had been lonely for quiet some time, too busy to actually have time for anyone else but tonight he wanted to change that. He thanked Bert after his drink was placed in front of him, busy checking some random guy in the distance out when he heard the bell rang, meaning someone had just entered. Taking a sip of his drink he rested his head in his hand, watching as a man around his late twenties entered, wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans with holes in the knees, pulling a chair as he sat down, holding up a tattooed hand for Bert to notice. To say he looked quite familiar to Gerard was an understatement. Something about the round Hazel eyes of his felt ridiculously familiar, forcing Gerard to actually put a little pressure on his brain and think about who the man was. Gerard would occasionally sip on his drink, take a look at the man and then think before looking around but that time as he sipped on his drink and looked at the man he was caught in a surprise. He already had his eyes on Gerard. Not in the way a stranger would look at a stranger, brief and short No, The man was actually staring at him without even blinking, sipping on his drink and then narrowing his eyes slightly. Gerard gulped, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as he looked away, raising his eyebrows with himself. Maybe the man was interested? The guy who was sitting next to him got up and he nearly choked on his drink when the tattooed guy got up, sitting right next to him. "Hey, Gerard Way!" Oh shit. Something clicked on Gerard's mind. And just like that the missing pieces of puzzle seemed to all come together as Gerard looked at the man, blinking. "Didn't expect to see me here, did you?" The man Well more like "the boy Gerard always loved to constantly pick on, back in high school" spoke again, leaving him feeling very embarrassed at all the things his teenage self had done. "Frank" He whispered, running a hand through his hair. Totally speechless. "I have been trying to tell myself that karma has gotten my revenge from you. That you're now a single lonely man with depression who works a shitty job and wants to kill himself" The tattooed man sighed, staring at his old bully. "I- I'm actually an artist. I have my dream job" Gerard said with a small voice, thanking Bert as he placed another drink in front of him with a wink. "Anyway I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I'm really Ashamed." Gerard apologized, thinking about a way to make it up to the man. "I heard you came out after school. You bullied me for being gay all while you were one yourself" Frank snickered, shaking his head as he sipped on his beer, a mere smirk on his thin lips. "I know you hate me but, what can I do to make you forgive me?" Gerard asked, Frank staring at him for a few moments, looking like he was in thought. "Take me home?" * "Oh wow" Gerard heard Frank say from the living room, watching an old photo of Gerard and Mikey from high school, taken at a smashing pumpkins concert with the band. Gerard appeared out of the kitchen, a bottle of vodka in hand. "How's your brother doing? He used to be nice to me back in eight grade" Frank recalled the memory, joining Gerard on the couch as he took the drink offered to him, thanking the man with red hair. "Oh he has a daughter now" Gerard smiled happily, running a hand through his hair out of habit, one arm on the headrest of the couch, legs crossed. Typical gay thing "What happened to you, Frank Iero?" He asked the man, sipping on his drink. Frank shrugged, head resting back as he placed his empty glass on the coffee table, letting out a sigh. "I have a tattoo shop few blocks away" "Few blocks away? How come I've never seen you?" Gerard asked in surprise, taking another sip of his drink. He still thought about Frank's words while they were on their way, wondering if Frank was still up for the "one night stand" Thing he had just mentioned. The man was undeniably hot. He had gained some height and weight since high school, a scruff on his face and also now his once olive skin was covered with a lot of tattoos. The man even had a tattoo on the back of his head under his hair. The man shrugged in answer, licking his lips and staring at somewhere in front of himself. "Can we like, get past the bullshit and fuck?" And that was what he was longing to hear. * "Ow! Careful!" Gerard frowned, reaching to free his hair which was somehow tangled with the zipper of Frank's leather jacket, being pulled hard as Frank moved. "Keep that pretty mouth of yours shut for a second, will you?" Frank mumbled, letting out a sigh as he was trying his best to untangle the other man's hair in the least painful way possible Since he was complaining like crazy. "Can't help it! You pulled my fucking hair and it hurt!" Gerard replied sassily, making Frank roll his eyes away and groan lowly. "But I bet you would love it of I pull it.." "Shut the fuck up" Gerard muttered, Frank thanking God mentally as he got the hair free, Gerard sitting up straight and letting out a deep exhausted sigh. He was about to kiss Frank when his hair got stuck but now thanks to Frank it was over The worst torturous few minutes of his life! "Are we gonna continue or what?" Frank asked, Gerard staring at him and his jacket. "Take that stupid jacket off first" Frank rolled his eyes, taking the jacket off and throwing it aside, Gerard running a pale hand over the man's tattooed arm, admiring the beauty. He straddled the man, connecting their lips as Frank held his hips, running his tongue over his bottom lip and then taking it between his teeth. Gerard had his arms around Frank's neck, grinding against Frank and enjoying the friction so much. Frank seemed to enjoy it too as Gerard could feel him getting harder, his hand going through Gerard's hair and pulling his head back, his beautiful pale neck exposing. Gerard frowned but his jaw hung open as Frank's open warm mouth connected with the side of his neck Making goosebumps all over his milky white skin. "N- no hickeys" He whispered, Frank not paying attention to it as he continued, taking the skin between his teeth and sucking on it, running the tip of his tongue all over it which made Gerard sigh, letting out a small moan. The kiss trailed down, Gerard felt the warmth of the man's mouth on his collarbones and before he knew Frank got up, changing their position as now Gerard was on the couch, Frank between his legs. Frank helped him take his shirt off before his lips connected to the man's nipple, licking it, biting it softly and kissing his way down to the button of Gerard's jeans. He stood up straight (more like gay) and took his own shirt off, watching as Gerard was palming the front of his jeans. "You got a condom?" Frank asked the man who nodded quickly, shoving his hand in the pocket of his jeans and taking out a golden back. "Let me get the lube" Frank nodded, watching as Gerard Got up and went to a room. A few drawers were pulled and pushed before Gerard returned, throwing the tube on the couch. "So who's gonna-" He asked, Frank unbuckling his own belt. "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you if that's okay with you" The man stated, Gerard nodding as he watched the Frank approach. "Off" And Gerard's skinny jeans soon joined the pile of clothes as Frank turned him, slapping his ass hard. "Fuck, look at you, Gerard Way" He whispered, pulling the man's briefs down. He squirted some lube over his fingers before sliding them up and down between Gerard's ass cheeks, hearing him hiss lowly. "It's cold" He complained, for the millionth time that night, Frank rubbing at his entrance with his middle finger slowly. "We'll warm it up" He whispered, pushing his finger slowly past the tight ring of muscle, soon feeling the velvety loose warmth surrounding his digit Making him want to stick his dick in there more than ever. "Look at you, taking it up the ass now" Frank whispered through gritted teeth, pushing another finger in and making Gerard moan loudly. "Do you remember? Do you fucking remember-" The man started fucking him fast with his fingers, making him moan and curse. "Do you fucking remember calling me a faggot? Now look who's one! Look at me fucking your ass as you bend over for me, like a bitch you used to call me" He slapped Gerard's ass hard, making him moan loudly and pant, grinding back against the man's fingers. He pulled his fingers out, slapping the man's ass again, watching how the milky skin started to get red. "Get up" He commanded, turning Gerard and pulling him down so he was on the ground on all fours, head hanging low and red hair a mess. "P- please Frank" He whispered. Panting. "Beg me bitch! Beg me to fuck you" Frank pulled his hair, making him moan loudly as Frank held his head back, looking into his eyes angrily. "Let me hear you! It better be loud because I want everyone to know you're being fucked tonight" Gerard whined, closing his eyes. "Please fuck me" He whispered. Frank gripped the man's jaw, making him open his eyes back. "Beg properly or you won't be getting anything!" He warned, Gerard looking into his eyes as he was so turned on, feeling the precum dropping from him already. "P- please fuck me Frank" He panted "Fuck me in the ass" He pleaded, Frank nodding at him slowly. "Like the bitch I am" The tattooed man said, Gerard repeating after him. "L- like the bitch I am Oh fuck!" He cursed at the stretch, gasping as he felt Frank penetrate him slowly, giving him some time to adjust before he started thrusting in and out. He picked up the pace soon, loving every moan that left Gerard's lips, every whined Every beg as Frank fucked him over and over again, hitting his spot and making shockwaves of pleasure run through his body. Frank wasn't that quiet himself as he was cursing loudly, pretty sure everyone in the neighborhood could hear them but who he was to worry? He didn't live there and it was Gerard who had to live down this shame, the shame of begging someone to fuck him in the ass like the bitch he was. A smirk appeared on Frank's lips at the thought of Gerard facing them the next day. He wished he could see the man's pale cheeks going pink at that moment. "Oh my God!" Gerard let out a Loud moan, making Frank open his eyes and thrusting even deeply. "Fuck fuck fuck I'm coming" He cursed, Frank gripping his sides as he was thrusting in with all force, feeling the tingling in his balls and knowing he was close too. Gerard fell on his elbows, his whole body shaking after the orgasm as his eyes got heavy, feeling Frank still fucking him but slower this time. Frank came too, a loud "fuck" Echoing in the house as he stopped, catching his breath and pulling out of Gerard slowly, falling down next to Gerard. "That was good" He whispered, Gerard nodding in agreement as he raised his head, staring at the other man. He looked flushed, eyebrows furrowed, hair a mess. Frank giggled at the sight, rubbing his eyes. "Your hair looks like a bird nest" He giggled, Gerard running a hand through his hair quickly, in a poor attempt to fix it. He got on his knees, reaching to take his shirt from the couch, feeling Frank running a hand over his sore butt. He hissed at the touch, Frank suddenly stopping what he was doing before he got up, wearing his jeans. He was leaving. Gerard watched him put his clothes back on one by one before putting on his leather jacket. Gerard put on his briefs, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and unlocking it. "Can I like- have your number?"  
Gerard asked, unsure about the man's response who nodded in response, grabbing Gerard's phone.


End file.
